Applejack/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 1 830px-Applejack crosslegged.png|Applejack being awesome Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Crystals_surround_Applejack_S1E02.png Main_ponies_activated_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S01E02.png Twilight_friends_S1E02.png|Twilight with her best friends Applebuck Season 830px-Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png|Applejack with Big Macintosh Boast Busters Applejack lasso stage S1E06.png|Applejack's lasso trick Applejack_top_that_missy_S01E06.png Dragonshy Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack.png Call of the Cutie Applejack.png Fall Weather Friends Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_happily_racing_fair_S1E13.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly_Applejack_S1E23.png|Filly Applejack Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 1 Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Sweet and Elite Rarity's Friends Meet her in Canterlot.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png Season 3 Wonderbolts Academy Don't forget the package S3E07.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Magical Mystery Cure The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack_teasing_Twilight_EG.png Main_4_and_Cadance_confused_EG.png Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy.png Castle Mane-ia Ponies_screaming_S04E03.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity screaming comically Power Ponies Applejack_as_Mistress_Mare-velous_S4E06.png Rainbow Falls Group photo S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Applejack's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Applejack's Rainbow Power form. The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season 5 The Cutie Map - Part 2 Night Glider -I'm not going anywhere- S5E2.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord --I believe I got that!-- S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png|The tip of Applejack's hat seen at the bed. Made in Manehattan Applejack_and_Rarity_hugging_S5E16.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Apple_Bloom_thanking_Applejack_S5E18.png Hearthbreakers Applejack_and_Pinkie_laughing_together_S5E20.png What About Discord? Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Mane Attraction Coloratura -the lights, the visuals, the sound!- S5E24.png Applejack_and_Rara_hugging_happily_S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark -Part 2 Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png Applejack shakes hooves with Starlight S5E26.png AJ, Starlight, and Rarity see Pinkie S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Apples drop down S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png No Second Prances Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cheer for Trixie S6E6.png Applejack's "Day" Off Applejack_sits_on_the_bench_S6E10.png Aloe_notices_Applejack_S6E10.png Applejack_accepting_Aloe's_hug_S6E10.png Applejack, Rarity, and Aloe look at each other S6E10.png Applejack_ready_to_save_the_day_S6E10.png Applejack happy; Rarity frustrated S6E10.png Aloe_impressed_with_Applejack's_work_S6E10.png Applejack_laughing_flattered_S6E10.png Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow laughing together S6E10.png The Cart Before the Ponies Applejack --I thought you all wanted our help-- S6E14.png Buckball Season AJ,_Rainbow,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_on_the_farm_S6E18.png AJ,_Fluttershy,_Pinkie,_Snails,_and_Rainbow_laughing_S6E18.png Every Little Thing She Does Starlight gives orders to the main five S6E21.png Where the Apple Lies Apple Bloom thinks about her answer S6E23.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Rarity and Applejack power elements with the Pillars S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png My Little Pony The Movie Twilight Judging the Apple Family's Pies.png Applejack and her Family at the Festival Banquet.png MLP Movie.png Spike -who you calling a gecko- MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Videocine - Mane Six on Celaeno's ship.jpg Mane Six gasping in shock at the parrots MLPTM.png Main ponies and Spike dressed as pirates MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png Mane six as seaponies My Little Pony The Movie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack as seaponies in My Little Pony The Movie. Spike turned into a pufferfish MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Capper using Spike as a flamethrower MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike forming a chain MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike in a group hug MLPTM.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Applejack_sharing_cider_with_Lix_Spittle,_Boyle_and_Mullet_MLPTM.jpg Rainbow Dash and Applejack Dancing.jpg Pinkie Pie Dancing Around Fluttershy.png|Applejack watching Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy dance Grubber_doing_the_moonwalk_MLPTM.png|Applejack watching Grubber dance Captain Celaeno dancing (film version) MLPTM.png|Applejack watching Captain Celaeno dance The_remains_of_the_Storm_King_dancing_(film_version)_MLPTM.png|Applejack watching a Storm Creature reassembling the Storm King's remains Season 8 School Daze - Part 1 Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png Starlight, Dash, and AJ losing hope in the school S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Applejack_apologizing_to_the_Hippogriffs_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_exerting_his_authority_S8E2.png Neighsay_'the_school_was_disorganized_'_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Grannies Gone Wild Applejack_vision_appears_in_the_sunset_S8E5.png Horse Play Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png Non-Compete Clause AJ and Rainbow awaiting the announcement S8E9.png Twilight I'm taking over this field trip! S8E9.png|"I'm taking over this field trip!" AJ_and_Rainbow_grinning_wide_at_Twilight_S8E9.png Rainbow and AJ suggest each other's ideas S8E9.png AJ and Rainbow argue until episode ends S8E9.png The Mean 6 Twilight and her friends in a group hug S8E13.png Ponies laughing together on the ground S8E13.png Main ponies laugh over their misfortune S8E13.png A Matter of Principals Main ponies with glowing cutie marks S8E15.png Twilight joins her friends in the throne room S8E15.png Mane Six called to the far edge of Equestria S8E15.png Mane Six look at their floating cutie marks S8E15.png School Raze - Part 2 Mane Seven getting their magic back S8E26.png Mane Seven glaring at Cozy Glow S8E26.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Applejack_'traditional_holiday_meltdown_'_MLPBGE.png Twilight 'I was stressed about shopping ' MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Applejack_'8weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Applejack_'5weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Applejack_'3weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Applejack_'2weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png Others Applejack.jpg|''G1'' Applejack Applejack-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-mlp-fim-25792540-570-402.jpg|''G4'' Applejack Applejack as Breezie.png|Applejack as Breezie It Ain't Easy Being Breezies apple_sp.png apple.png Applejack Rainbow Power.png|Applejack in her Rainbow Power form. Rainbow power applejack commission by xebck-d8b7oiu.png|Rainbow Power Applejack. School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Applejack_as_Smart_Cookie_S2E11.png|as smart cookie Teenage_Applejack_ID_S6E23.png|Teenage Applejack Category:Galleries